Princess Ally To Swan
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Ally and Austin since they were young were told they'd be wed to each other. What happens when Austin goofs and acurse is place on Ally? Even Dez and Trish are at a loss for words! Will Ally ever be normal again and marry Austin? It's a mystery to all!
1. I Don't Want To!

**Okay so after my Cinderella idea I came up with a Swan Princess idea! If you haven't seen this old cartoon movie, it is one of my classic princess favorites, and you should see it! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as Cinderally!**

**Ally's POV**

I locked myself in my practice room in the hopes my father would get the hint that this year was the last straw, I wouldn't go to see Prince Austin and the reason was obvious. I can't remember one good time since we first met, our first summer get together. I had gotten teased, called "ugly duckling", I have bruises from fighting my father and his loyal adviser as the carried me all the way into the castle of the royal Moon family, I my hair being pulled, lots of lame jokes, broken bones from a tree house falling, them reading my personal journal, and of all things having to let Austin kiss my hand every time we met at the beginning of the summer while he made a disgusted face. I was definitely not going. I just had to make sure they couldn't get to me.

"Ally, it's time to go! Open this door young lady! Come on, or we'll be late!" my father jiggled the handle. "Not this summer father, not anymore, can't you see we dislike each other and his friend is so weird!" I complained. "Come dear child, I'm sure they've matured. Well, at least Austin might have." My dad pleaded. "Sir, should I get the spare key?" his adviser sighed. I gasped I had forgotten about the spare key and I hurried to the door leaning against it. "Yes, hurry!" my father agreed and I heard footsteps soften as they moved away from the door only to return moments later.

"The key, sir." I heard his adviser sigh. I heard the lock click and I dug my heels into the floor, but my efforts were in vain and soon they were dragging me, fighting the whole way, to the car. "Is it so bad that we want you two to be friends." my father sighed fixing his royal clothes as we sat in the car. "Yes, because you want us to be more than friends and merge our lands." I crossed my arms. My father shrugged "If that is an outcome so be it." I groaned "I can't believe you're doing this to me!" "Hush, we have a long ride ahead and I won't hear any more of your complaints." my father warned me. I stared out the window begging for a flat tire in my mind.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Mom, you're kidding me right? I can't do this another summer; its torcher. Haven't you ever heard of child abuse?" I sighed sitting in my room with my best friend who was eating jelly and spinning a basketball on his finger. "Hey, I think that you secretly like her and Trish well she's a package deal like me." Dez smirked. I glared at him "Not at all and you like Trish I bet cause there is no way you'd remember her name otherwise." Dez lost control of the spinning ball and it dropped on the floor bouncing all the way to my feet and stopping. "Not funny, man." Dez put his jelly away.

"Austin Moon get out here dressed properly immediately; they'll be here soon!" my mother ordered. "Well, I better scram and let you get pretty for your dream girl." Dez laughed and left the room. "I'm not doing it!" I protested. "I will forcefully dress you myself, if you don't do it yourself. There isn't any part of you I haven't seen, remember I gave birth to you!" my mother argued. "Fine, I'll get dressed, but I refuse to greet her. Princess Ally I could care less about!" I growled and my mother sighed. Then she laughed "We'll see what she is to you son in due time."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I peered up at the towering castle before my father and his adviser forcefully dragged me into its doors to a secluded room with doors across the room leading to another hall. I turned back to my father my back to the door across the room "Dad don't make me do this, please. I'll practice the piano a lot more; I'll do whatever just take me home." My dad pointed to a piano in the distant corner "Go ahead practice and I'll go meet Queen Moon." I heard my dad's adviser snicker and I rolled my eyes. They left the room hastily and left me alone.

I walked over to the Baby Grand its ivory keys shining a little in the light. I sat down and began to play a tune and sing.

_**Been forced to play these silly games**_

_**Don't want to be controlled anymore**_

_**I want to feel the flames**_

_**I want to show old fashion ways the door…**_

I stopped after I heard the door shut across the room, but didn't look because it was obvious who it was. The smell of an ocean breeze flew in as if he had just come from the beach. Then I heard him speak.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I had walked in because I heard a song being sung by an amazing voice only to see the one person I refused to see. "Princess Ally, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance once again. I couldn't help hearing that song. Since when did you start playing the piano and singing?" I greeted her and she stayed quiet and merely moved away from the piano walking to the other doors where she most likely came in from. She pulled on them and before she could even get it open more than a crack someone on the other side pulled it shut. "Come on, we met for the hundredth time. Can we go home now?"

I heard a voice on the other side "Princess, as the royal adviser of your family. It is best you stay a bit longer. She kicked the door; still a tomboy through and through in her own ways. She slowly turned her dress swishing around her. I stared surprised at the girl who I used to tease and what not and saw no ugly duckling, but a pretty girl with wavy brown hair and her all-knowing brown eyes. She stared back at me in the same awe, but she soon corrected herself. I watched as she turned toward the piano.

"You heard me playing? I really don't let anyone hear me play, I shouldn't have touched something that doesn't belong to me." she became self-conscious. "It's fine, you were really good and you look amazing." I blurted out without thinking. "Uh…thanks….you look good too." Ally began playing with her hair. We moved toward each other and then I decided to accept the arranged marriage. "Mother, arrange a date I accept the marriage." I smiled at Ally. Ally froze "Wait!" Everyone came in cheering. "WAIT!" she yelled this time and everyone stopped.

"What's wrong, you're perfect!" I smiled. "Austin, no Prince Austin, what do you like about me?" Ally questioned me. "You're beautiful and perfect!" "Is beauty all that matters to you?" she crossed her arms. My mom urged me to say something. "What more is there?" I asked and Ally turned to her father as my mother fell to her knees in defeat. Ally stepped over to her father "Let's leave!" I watched as her father and adviser slumped and led her away. I didn't know what else to say, it would only sound stupid coming from my mouth.

**Review and tell me what you think! I know it's simple, but it's an opening chapter. The lyrics in this story are written by me.**


	2. A Loss And A Curse

**Thanks to jamzie13 for the support! I hope to hear more reviews from others in the future! Without further ado, this is my next chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

"Father, I know you were hoping for a wedding, but I want someone who loves me for me not just how pretty I look on the outside." I explained and my father sighed. "I am disappointed, but we'll figure this out in due time. Anyways, it was the boy's fault that-" my father began, but suddenly the car had started spinning out of control and then rolling as if the driver had lost control of the wheel. I was slammed into the side of the vehicle several times my buckle harnessing me in. My father's buckle though had come undone and he had been tossed from the window at some point.

The next thing I knew I was crawling out from the car after releasing myself from my seatbelt. I saw giant monster with fur covering its body, long fangs, red eyes, bat like wings, and razor sharp claws. Then it transformed into a man, a man that my father had told me about. He was banished for using dark arts and trying to take the throne. The man laughed and bowed before he struck me with something. I found myself now looking up at him and he chuckled "Your father tried to deny me what I wanted and now with you my dear swan I can be the king I wanted to be and have a lovely queen." His red moustache couldn't hide his ugly grin of rotting teeth from me and it horrified me as much as the realization when I moved my arms and instead saw wings that I was a swan. He took off with me laughing as my father called for me and the man he called "Dothias".

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was walking out of the piano room with Dez after taping a video to get my mess up with Princess Ally off my mind when her royal adviser stumbled in the door. "What happened to you?" I hurried to his side as he fell to the floor. "There was an accident…a-a great monster with wings…they need help…" the man said with his last breath. Dez looked at the guy "Dude, we gotta find this monster it will be great for the next video. This guy looks bad do you think we should get a doctor?" I got up and looked at him "Warn the guard! I have to find Ally!" I ran out of the castle into my vehicle and drove like mad until I saw a fallen tree and stopped.

I looked down a hill and saw a fire coming from the royal smashed vehicle. "Ally, Ally where are you? I found King Lester in against a tree in a pool of blood. He had been injured badly, but he was still conscious. "King Lester, where is Ally?" "SH-she's gone…taken….lis-sten….th-the animal i-is not w-what it s-seems…" he slipped away without another word. "Sir, I don't understand, sir wake up!" I tried to revive him, but without success. I looked around and whispered into the night breeze "Ally."

* * *

**Ally's POV (months later)**

I swam on the lake my cellphone that I had managed to take with me months ago lie on the shore. I had texted Trish using my beak and she had promised to give word that I was alive and being held captive. Dothias had caught me earlier after I got her text and he smashed the phone to pieces. I was alone with only a frog, a turtle, and a bird to keep me company. At night I was to be human, but as soon as daylight hit the lake I was a swan again. I had to get to Austin and see to it that he break the curse, but to do that was impossible in my state during the day. I would only scare him off, think about it, a talking swan claiming to be the lost princess its nuts.

My only hope was Trish and her gossip mouth. I just hoped that by the time I went to see Austin that he got the memo, but to prove who I was, was not the worst part; the curse was so specific that if he didn't do it right I'd die. I wasn't sure where or who I'd find him with, but I had to find him. I had waited long enough to see him and if I had to die to expose the truth so be it!

**This chapter is shorter than I liked it to be, but I hope everyone liked it just the same!**


	3. Searching And Finding

**Thanks to jamzie13 and onelifeonedirection for the support!**

**Austin's POV**

I was searching through the library for legends on animals and then I saw one about an animal that changes its shape. I found Dez and showed him the legend "This is what King Lester was talking about! A creature that changes shape from something harmless into a monster." Dez scratched his head "I don't think that will help you get into the music business, it would kill everything." I shook my head "No, it's what attacked King Lester, his guard, and…Ally." I felt responsible for letting her go that day and just awhile after the incident Trish, Ally's friend appeared with news, but she forgot what it was, so she ended up staying at the castle with us. Also, my mother decided to throw a ball in the hopes that I'd choose a bride, but my heart was already fixed on one princess.

Trish later said the news was from Ally, but that was impossible because she had been missing for months. Today though, I was going hunting with Dez to find the monster, get answers, and revenge. I dragged Dez with me and he of course was texting and tweetering the whole time. "Dez, you go that way and I'll go this way." I pointed him to the right and he looked up long enough to say okay and started walking away. I was going to find the monster and kill it if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I turned to Speed, the turtle, and he nodded the okay while Jean-bob, my frog friend sat on high up rock in position. "Jean-bob and Speed please signal to me on my way back so I can find the lake if things fail. Puffin, you are coming with me to help guide me." I told each animal and flew into the air hoping that by some miracle Trish had remembered to tell Austin that I was alive. Puffin followed noting the appearance of things below us.

I had a long flight ahead to search for Austin, but then I noticed movement below and doubled back puffin following. Then I saw a flash of blonde and knew it was him. I swooped into the trees to get closer and then he spotted me. "There he is Puffin…..He has a bow split up!" I gasped. Austin shot an arrow through the air narrowly missing me. I flew up into the air and Puffin soon appeared near me. "This way lass; I think we lost him!" Puffin took the lead "I don't see him anywhere." I disagreed "It doesn't matter if we don't see him. He's there I know it!"

As if to prove a point another arrow came flying past us. "Whoa, he's quick! At this point we won't be safe! Wait, go up get in the light of the sun!" Puffin gasped. I saw Austin clearly as he stood in the open searching the skies for us and then as if I had no luck a cloud slid over the sun. Austin saw us now and we soared down into the trees. We flew on and at one point an arrow grazed my wing, but I kept going not even looking to see if Austin was still following; I knew he was.

* * *

**Austin's POV (an hour or so later)**

I saw the swan finally slow down as the sun was almost gone bellow the horizon. I saw it stop on a rock and then drop into a lake as I finally got close enough to finish it off. When the bird that accompanied the swan attacked me, a bright light caught my eye and the bird stopped. A barrier of water had formed around the swan and it grew shining bright in the darkness of the night. Then the water barrier dropped and Ally was standing in the water holding her arm. I stood trying to piece together what I had just seen with my own eyes.

"Ally?" I dropped my bow in shock as she lifted her eyes to me after checking her wound. "Yes Austin, It is me." She sat on the bank now staring out across the lake. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" I walked over to her and she sighed. "His name is Dothias, he was my father's royal adviser before I was born, but he turned to dark magic and now he's cursed me." Ally frowned "He will stop at nothing for the throne." I saw the wound on her arm and gently touched her arm. She winced a little and took her sash from her gown trying to tie it around her arm to protect he wound.

"We need to go let everyone know you're alive, get your arm properly treated, and bring this man to justice." I helped her tie her kerchief around the wound and lifted her to go back to the castle. "It's not that simple, as soon as the sun rises on the lake I become a swan again." Ally frowned "The only way the curse can be broken is to for you to announce to the world a vow of everlasting love tom me. It is quite a challenge." I got an idea quickly "Mother is hosting a ball day after tomorrow in the evening, come and that is where I'll make the vow in front of hundreds of witnesses." Ally smiled "Alright, but go Dothias will be here soon so you must leave." She pushed me toward the trees. Then a voice called out and her smile disappeared as she urgently sent me on my way.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin had left reluctantly and soon Dothias appeared. "Princess, were you alone I heard voices?" Dothias glared. "I was, I injured my arm earlier and was fixing it up." I saw him glance at my wrapped up wound. He raised an eyebrow smirking as he picked something up from the ground by a bush "Then who's bow is this?" I stared shocked unsure what to say. "I heard what you two talked about and you're mine. You'll not attend that ball and it's sad he doesn't know what'll happen if he makes a vow to the wrong person. I can't wait to see his face." Dothias grabbed my arm and I fought. "Come now, I will have you stowed away until then." He snickered. I tried my best to get free, but his magic paralyzed me to make it easier to take me to wherever he wanted. I had lost my freedom and my chance to save myself from his curse. What was I going to do now?

**Like in Swan Princess I made the animals talk or at least one talk. I changed the name of the bad guy and some of the events that happened in Swan Princess. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	4. A Moonless Night And A Vow

**Thanks to my reviewers for the support. I know the chapter is a little late, but here it is.**

**Ally's POV**

Dothias had locked me in some old partially water filled tower and he had told me one vital thing he hadn't before. He told me that the night when there was no moon I wouldn't change to my human self and that night was the night of the ball. Unfortunately for me, I was going to lose everything before I got it all back. I had no hope left to be free.

I swam in circles and then saw a hole under the water just big enough for me to squeeze through. Puffin sat on the window sill above as Speed and Jean-Bob were surveying the surroundings outside the hole before going out. I soon followed when they gave the okay and an alligator came out of distracted it as another came and Jean-Bob swam in the opposite direction of speedy as the alligator chased him.

I sprang out of the water into the air desperate to get to the ball before Austin made the vow. No doubt Dothias would be arriving there soon with his assistant. I was pressed for time. With no moon what was I going to do to get his attention. I had to get there in time or else it would be bad news for me. I just hoped he realizes that the fake isn't me.

* * *

**Austin's** **POV**

Ally hadn't arrived at the ball yet and I was getting anxious. Dez was telling Trish zebra was her color and that she was going to pay for eating Benjamin at a table nearby so I blocked them out my eyes on the crowd of people in the room. "Are you eyeing someone son?" my mother walked up to me and I pushed her to the side. "It is none of your concern." I replied. Then there was a knock on the double doors.

After gesturing for the doors to be open, she walked in dressed in a black gown with red accents. Dez said in a normal voice that seemed to carry through the now silent room "I thought she was dead or whatever." I heard Trish gasp and the "clomp" of her shoe as she stomped on his foot the heel hitting the floor. Ally came to my side and I wrapped my arm around her glad she had made it.

I cleared my throat "Tonight I want to make a vow to only one person for the entire world to hear. I searched for her for months and tonight it is only her that I choose for this." Everyone stared in shock and silence, even my mother for once. Ally leaned into me and I smiled at her reassuringly, there was something off about her tonight. "I make a vow of everlasting love for Ally in front of the whole world. She will be my queen." I smiled a victorious smile and then the double doors slammed open and clapping was heard.

"Congratulations boy, what a choice of words." a man walked up in a black cloak. "Dothias, you have no power here." I guessed that this man was Ally's tormenter "I made the vow to the world!" Dothias laughed "Yes, you made the vow of everlasting love alright, but to the wrong person. See for yourself." I turned and there stood a different older woman, not Ally. I looked up as I heard tapping and saw swan near one of the windows before it flew away. "No, Ally!" I ran out of the castle and to the stables I had to get to her. I had to save her!

**Honestly the story may seem really short, but that's kind of how the movie is. The next chapter is the last one so I hope you guys will enjoy it!**


	5. The End Of It All

**Thanks to all my reviewers; this last chapter is for you!**

**Ally's POV**

I flew to the lake as I saw Jean-Bob signal with fireflies the location. I swooped down barely holding myself up and crash landed on the lake shore. I was dying and alone. I wished that I had just accepted the marriage from the start then I wouldn't have lost people I love, been cursed, or dying. I became weaker and there was no sign of Austin. I watched as my three animal friends surrounded me lying or sitting by me to keep me company in my last moments. If only Austin were here.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I had to reach her and see that she was okay. I needed her to be okay. The path became blocked with bramble and vines. I heard Dothias's voice "If you reach her, you can say your goodbye to her." I cut through the mess kicking my nudging my horse to move faster. I dodged falling tree limbs and other obstacles desperately. Then I got close enough to the lake and jumped from my horse finishing the journey on foot.

I got to the lake and she wasn't on the water. Then in the dark I saw her sprawled on the shore in human form. I hurried to Ally's side and lifted her upper body into my arms. "Ally, I'm sorry. The vow was meant for you, the vow was meant for only you." I murmured into her hair. Ally weakly pushed at me "I know….I know….It's okay…" She smiled at me and I frowned. "Austin…I will…always..love…you…" her eyes closed and her head dropped. I heard laughing and set her on the ground turning toward the direction of the voice.

"Don't let her die!" I growled. Then Dothias appeared "She is mine; I can do what I want with her." I attacked him and missed as he disappeared. "You want to fight boy. Then let's fight." he transformed into the hideous beast that had been describe to me the night Ally disappeared. "It was you, you are the beast!" I glared at the hideous monster flying above me.

It roared and flew down knocking me over my sword falling a few feet away. I jumped up and the beast spit a fireball at me. I rolled out of the way and then took my bow in my hand and I was struck as the monster blacking out. I felt something pecking my head and something slimy on my face. I opened my eyes and caught my bow turning in time with an arrow in place as it swooped down again and shot it in the heart. It disintegrated around the arrow disappearing all together.

I hurried to Ally and she was motionless. I hurried to her side again and listened to her chest for a heartbeat. There was nothing and I picked her up hugging her. "Please, forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, come back to me." I begged softly stroking her hair. I felt so helpless and like a failure. Then I felt a hand touch my back and I looked down to see Ally open her eyes.

She smiled at me "Austin, I'm alive! I can't believe it, thank you!" I hugged her and got up helping her. I picked her up spinning her around "Thank god, you're okay! I thought I lost you!" She sighed as I set her down "You almost did." Then we kissed passionately as if it was the only kiss we'd ever share, a kiss that out rivaled all kisses.

_**~The End~**_

**Well that's it, hope it was enjoyable!**


End file.
